Linear arrays for underwater surveillance typically comprise a plurality of elements, a dozen or more, spaced apart by predetermined distances but joined together by flexible cables. Such arrays may be installed in many ways. For example, they may be held in a fixed position beneath the surface by being fastened to two anchors or other stationary objects. They may be suspended by surface or subsurface floats or combinations thereof. They may be towed by a surface vessel. They may be towed or at least held in a straight line, by a subsurface tug or thruster.
The storage, transportation and deployment of linear arrays presents problems. During storage, the assembly should occupy a minimum amount of space which, as a practical matter, means that the cables joining the elements together must be coiled or wound up in some fashion. It should be possible to deploy the array readily for example, by dropping it from a surface vessel or aircraft. Upon entering the water it should descend to the predetermined depth and then extend. Heretofore, considerable difficulty has been experienced in getting the elements to extend from their compact storage configuration to their fully extended operable position. A major difficulty has been that after entering the water, the elements tend to separate from each other in a random fashion with the result that the connecting cables frequently become entangled causing degraded performance unless considerable time and effort is expanded to straighten the array.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved system for storing and deploying a plurality of spaced apart, connected elements.